


Meeting Each Other

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [35]
Category: CSI: Miami, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" sharpiesgal" prompted in the "Movie Title" Theme: CSI: Miami, Horatio/any, An Officer and a Gentleman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Each Other

Horatio watched as the tall dark man walked into the restaurant. The white naval uniform drew the attention of everyone as he strode toward the bar where he was sitting. 

"You couldn't be a little more subtle?" Horatio grumbled as the officer sat down next to him.

"You don't like my uniform?"

"You know I do. Although I like you better out of it," he commented with a small smile.

"That's not very gentlemanly of you."

"And since when do you want me to be a gentleman?" he asked looking his sometimes lover up and down. 

"True. So do we have to stay for dinner?"

"I'm not at a table am I?"

"Finish your beer then and let's go."

"Why Commander McGarrett are you in a hurry?"

"Yes, Lt Caine. I am."


End file.
